ea_fifa_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Items
Player Training Items Player training items are applied to a single player to improve one or all 6 of the player’s attributes for a single match. Player attributes include pace, shooting, passing, dribbling, defense and heading. After applying a training item, the improvement lasts for the duration of the next match played with that player, expiring after that. The 21 different player training items are shown in the chart below: Goalkeeper training items Goalkeeper training items are very similar to player training items, but are only applicable to goalkeepers. As with player training items, they are applied to improve one or all 6 of the goalkeeper’s attributes for a single match, expiring after that. Goalkeeper attributes include diving, handling, kicking, reflexes, speed and position. The 21 different player training items are shown in the chart below: Player Player Position Modifier Player position modifiers allow you to adapt a player item’s preferred position to the formation on the pitch e.g. CF > ST. Putting a player in the right position is critical to improving their chemistry. Position modifiers can only be applied to players whose current position is equal to the value on the left of the modifier item. This limits the usage of these items so, for example, defenders cannot be converted unrealistically to strikers. There are 20 different player position modifiers, all Gold: LWB > LB | LB > LWB | RWB > RB | RB > RWB | LM > LW | RM > RW | LW > LM | RW > RM | LW > LF RW > RF | LF > LW | RF > RW | CM > CAM | CAM > CM | CDM > CM | CM > CDM | CAM > CF | CF > CAM CF > ST | ST > CF Player formation modifiers Player formation modifiers are identical to manager formation modifiers except that they are applicable only to players. They allow you to change the preferred formation of any player in your club to the one shown on the item e.g. from 3-5-2 to 4-4-2. Players can have only one preferred formation at a time. Matching a player’s preferred formations to your squad formation increases the chemistry that the player gets from playing in the right position. There are 16 different player formation modifiers, all Gold, one for each formation in Ultimate Team: 3-4-1-2 | '''3-4-2-1 | '''3-4-3 | '''3-5-2 | '''4-1-2-1-2 | '''4-2-3-1 | '''4-2-2-2 | '''4-3-1-2 | '''4-3-2-1 | '''4-3-3 | '''4-4-1-1 4-4-2 | 4-5-1 | '''5-2-1-2 | '''5-2-2-1 | '''5-3-2 Manager formation modifiers Manager formation modifiers allow you to change the preferred formation of any manager in your club to the one shown on the item e.g. from 3-5-2 to 4-4-2. Managers can have only one preferred formation at a time. Matching your manager’s preferred formation to your squad formation increases chemistry. '''3-4-1-2 | 3-4-2-1 | 3-4-3 | 3-5-2 | 4-1-2-1-2 | 4-2-3-1 | 4-2-2-2 | 4-3-1-2 | 4-3-2-1 | 4-3-3 | 4-4-1-1 4-4-2 | 4-5-1 | 5-2-1-2 | 5-2-2-1 | 5-3-2